write_epic_battles_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob SquarePants vs Weiss Schnee
SpongeBob vs Weiss NEW.png SpongeBob vs Weiss.png (This is a joke battle) Everyone's favourite sponge battles the ice queen! Who will win? Who will win? SpongeBob: I'm turning this huntress into frost''bite Weiss: Vote me so I can get rid of this sponge Intro WRITE ANY BATTLE YOU WANT TO MAKE! JUST ONLY ONE CAN BE A VICTOR! THIS IS... WRITE EPIC BATTLES! Battle Destination: Atlas (RWBY Volume 7) Weiss is seen walking down the streets of Atlas alone while the rest where having fun. She later sat on a bench and relaxed. Weiss: Maybe it was a good idea to get away from everyone for a while. She then turns around and sees SpongeBob asking citizens for directions to Bikini Bottom but none of them respond. Weiss: Am I seeing things or is that sponge creature there? (Music Changes) SpongeBob: Excuse me? Um, sir. Can you-(sigh) SpongeBob then sees the ice queen and walks towards her. SpongeBob: Hi, there. Weiss: Uhhhh...hi? (thinking) Did father make this thing as a distraction for me? I might as well find out. SpongeBob: Do you know any directions to Bikini Bottom. Weiss kicks SpongeBob back. (Music Changes) He then gets up as the ice queen points Myrtenaster towards the sea sponge. Weiss: I don't know who or what you are but creatures like you aren't welcome in Atlas. SpongeBob: I'm innocent though. But if it's a fight you want, a fight is what you'll get! SHOWTIME! Weiss goes to attack SpongeBob who blocks Myrtenaster with his spatula. Weiss: A spatula? Using a cooking equipment as a weapon. Isn't that adorable? SpongeBob starts whacking Weiss with the spatula but is then hit by wind caused by the dust used in Myrtenaster. SpongeBob: If a spatula's not enough, come and get some! SpongeBob then uses his karate skills to defend himself and attack the ice queen who unleashes a stroke of fire. The sea sponge then tucks himself away in his pants and starts spinning around. Weiss then walks towards him as SpongeBob pops up and punches her under the chin. Weiss: This can't get any weirder. Weiss then shoots water at SpongeBob who sucks all of the water into his holes. Weiss: Oh, right. It's a sponge. Not my best option. SpongeBob then grabs out his bubble liquid and spills all of it on his head. He then starts launching bubble bombs out of his head which fall straight on top of Weiss. Weiss: Yep, it ''can get weirder. She then slices up the bubble bombs but misses one which expoldes, pushing her back. SpongeBob: You just don't give up. Don't you? Alright then, it's time for the Invincibubble! SpongeBob then transforming into the Invincibubble via the magic page in his mind. Invincibubble: So, what's it going to be? Weiss then summons all of her Glyphs which charge towards the Invincibubble. Weiss: Can't crush all of of my Glyphs. The Invincibubble then gets attacked by all of the ice queen's Glyphs. He then starts crushing every Glyph around him. Invincibubble: (mimicking Weiss) Can't crush all of my Glyphs. The Invincibubble then starts blowing bubbles out of his mask's stick which head towards Weiss and pop right near her eyes. Weiss: AAAARRGH! Stupid bubbles! This...ends...NOW! Weiss charges at the Invincibubble and uses all of her dust from Myrtenaster which hit the Invincibubble, causing a huge explosion. She then starts to walk away. Weiss: Hopefully you've learned a lesson. SpongeBob: Oh, I have learned a lesson. Maybe you should learn one too. The smoke clears off, revealing SpongeBob in his Goofy Goober wizard outfit with his guitar. Weiss: HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?! SpongeBob end the battle by playing his guitar which causes a huge energy beam which heads towards Weiss, pushing her back into a building, weakened. K.O! (Music starts fading) SpongeBob then turns back to normal and starts walking away from the ice queen. SpongeBob: Just be lucky I'm nice enough to not have you knocked out. Never underestimate a small sponge like me. SpongeBob then thinks about using the magic page to get back to Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob: How come I never thought about using the page to be back home? Well, that doesn't matter now. SpongeBob then uses the page and starts writing. He then disappears and is back home. Meanwhile, Ruby, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Penny and Winter are seen walking by. The stop to see their friend weakened. Ruby: Weiss! Are you okay? Winter: Ironwood might know what to do. Weiss: Remind me to never go by myself again. Results THIS BATTLE'S WINNER IS... SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!!! Advantages and Disadvantages *SpongeBob (Winner) **+More Durable **+Stronger weaponry **+Has great toon force **+Faster **-Not as smart **-Has less fighting experience *Weiss (Loser) **+Smarter **+Has more fighting experience **-Slower **-Less durable **-Myrtenaster has it weaknesses Category:AGOODPERSON75 Category:Battle of the Genders Category:Hero vs Hero Category:Cartoons vs Anime/Manga Category:'Joke' Themed Fights